The Quest
by The PinkCorsair
Summary: Hermione must search for the truth about the Half Blood Prince. Only together can they help Harry defeat Voldemort. Warning, major HBP spoilers. Please read the sixth book first.


-Author's Notes:

WARNING, WARNING, WARNING. This story has book six, Half Blood Prince, spoilers! Don't read this if you haven't read the sixth book.

-**Authored by EllieK and PinkCorsair**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I own nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Quest

Chapter 01: The Last Memory

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron left the funeral ceremony and headed back to the castle for their bags and trunks, a white snowy owl screeched from above. As Harry looked into the sky, the owl dove down. "Hedwig," Harry exclaimed as she landed on his shoulder. In one of Hedwig's talons was a small package wrapped in plain brown paper.

Hermione asked, "Who is it from?"

Harry took the package out of Hedwig's talon. "Head back to your cage Hedwig. We'll be leaving soon." Hedwig leapt from his shoulder and flew toward the castle.

On the front of the small package was written, "_To Harry from AD_. _Top Secret_. "

Tearing open the package, Harry said with excitement, "It's from Dumbledore!" Inside he found a scrap of parchment and two tiny bottles that contained a silvery substance, which he instantly recognized as memories. Harry unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Harry._

_If you're reading this, I'm quite dead._

_Before you decide on any course of _

_action, I want you to see something._

_This is for your eyes only, Harry. You_

_may add two more sets of eyes if you _

_wish, but just the two you trust most._

_The password, "Endearing Sweets," _

_will give you access to my, or now Pro-_

_fessor McGonagall's, office until the end _

_of this day.__ Tell no one about this,_

_not even the old__ crowd. _

_Yours truly, A.D._

"What does he mean, tell no one, not even the old crowd?" Hermione whispered as she read the parchment for herself.

"Don't you see, Hermione? He knew there was a rotten egg in the Order; he must have started to suspect Snape," Harry suggested. "Let's get to Dumbledore's office while Professor McGonagall is still busy." The three of them ran quickly for the castle.

After ascending the spiraled staircase, Harry slowly opened the door to the Headmistress' office and checked to make sure no one was inside. "It's all right, no one is here," he whispered as he entered the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to the new portrait of Dumbledore on the wall. It was the same size as the other portraits of Headmasters past. Somehow Harry figured that it should be at least twice the size of the others. The room was quite different from the last time he was here, since all of Dumbledore's whirling puffing gadgets were missing. It was now very neat and tidy just as McGonagall's old office had been.

Dumbledore's stone Pensieve was sitting on the shelf were it had always been. Harry removed it, set it on the Headmistress' desk, and then took the two bottles from his pocket. One was marked _First _and the other _Last _. Harry pulled the stopper out of the bottle marked _First _and poured the silvery, gaseous liquid into the stone basin.

"Well, I guess I'll go first," Harry said anxiously, then added, "Er...all you do is stick your head in and then you end up inside the memory. Just follow me." As soon as his face touched the silver liquid he felt his feet leave the office floor.

Seconds later he found himself standing outside the castle near the forest. It was nighttime and there was snow on the ground. Harry's chest tightened as he saw his beloved Headmaster standing next to him. He knew this was just a memory but his heart ached for the old wizard. Hermione and then Ron quickly appeared at his side.

A lone figure emerged from the forest. Harry felt his blood simmer with rage at the site of his former D.A.D.A. Professor.

"It's Snape," Ron angrily whispered as he pulled his wand from his robe.

"That won't work, Ron," Hermione told him. "This is just a memory. Nothing we do now can change what happened."

Harry wished with all his heart that that wasn't true. More than anything he wanted to throw the killing curse at Snape and prevent the horrible future events from taking place.

"Headmaster?" Snape said as he approached. "You normally wait for me in your office after I visit the Dark Lord."

"I'm afraid Professor Trelawney is currently sleeping off a sherry-induced tirade about her fellow Divination Professor in one of my sitting chairs. Did you learn anything of what he has planned?"

"Yes, he is sending his pet werewolf out to attack Billius Baffin's youngest son," Snape answered.

"We will warn the Baffins that they should expect a visit from Mr. Greyback at any time," Dumbledore told him. "Was there anything else?"

"No, just the random punishment for lack of progress given to some of his lesser skilled servants," Snape replied as he started for the castle. Snape stopped once he realized that Dumbledore hadn't followed. "Is there something else, Headmaster?"

"Severus, the Order has traced the necklace that cursed Miss Bell to Draco."

"You would think Draco would be cleverer than that," Snape huffed with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't believe he intended for his plan to succeed. Draco doesn't have it in him to kill. I can see it."

"I doubt that thought will comfort the Bells as they visit their daughter in St. Mungo's everyday," Snape irritably replied.

"Yeah, like Snape gives a rat's dropping about the Bells," Ron grumbled, while glaring at Snape. Harry couldn't seem to look away from the traitorous man either.

"Shhhhh," Hermione warned.

"Severus, it's now quite clear who his target is."

"He should be stopped now, before this goes any further," Snape demanded.

"You know that we cannot do that. It would put you and him in great peril. Are you forgetting about the Unbreakable Vow you made?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten! But are we supposed to do nothing until one of Draco's bungled attempts actually _kills_ someone?"

"We must keep a closer watch on him from now on. However, it is obvious that he's not working alone. We must find out who is helping him and how many there are."

"THIS IS RUBBISH!" Snape shouted. "We should remove Draco as soon as possible, no matter the cost."

"Taking Draco out of Hogwarts will not change the vow you took, Severus. You will have to complete what he has already begun."

"NEVER!" Snape yelled as he began to pace back and forth, a scowl on his face.

"We have already discussed this, Severus. If the time comes, you will do as you have promised me. I already have the death of your mother on my hands. I will not add the death of her son as well."

"I will not do it, not to save Draco or myself. You are too important to the Order."

"Nonsense. You know very well that I haven't much time left. If what I believe is true about the Dark Lord's Horcruxes, the Order and Harry will have to fight the last battle without me."

"You're taking too much for granted, Headmaster. There is no guarantee that Potter will succeed." Snape suddenly placed both hands on the sides of his head. "Maybe I don't want to do this anymore. When Draco fails, I will just do nothing and let the end come."

"NO!" Dumbledore shouted with extreme authority.

Harry actually took a step back away from him. He had never heard the Headmaster raise his voice like this. Even in a memory, his words were filled with pure power.

"Remember your vow to me, Severus. You agreed to do as I have instructed. You will continue to help Harry in his quest to rid this world of the Dark Lord."

"Potter will never openly accept my help. What makes you think he will, after I have to…. have to…" Snape broke off, unable to continue.

"You must help him anyway you can, Severus. And the best way to do that is to stay in the Dark Lord's service for now. We would not even be certain that the Horcruxes exist if it wasn't for you."

"If I do what you say the whole Wizarding world will hunt me," Snape said as he stared into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Not the whole world, Severus. I have many enemies that will like to see me gone. Of course let us hope you will not need to fulfill your vow anytime soon." Dumbledore said with a slight smile on his face. "For now I will need you to investigate everyone in your house to find out who is helping Draco. I will have the other Heads of Houses do the same."

There was a snap of a twig nearby. Snape quickly pulled out his wand and stood defensively in front of Dumbledore.

"It is only Hagrid returning from his spider vigil," Dumbledore told Snape.

Everything started to blur. Seconds later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the Headmistress' office again.

"That must have been what Hagrid was telling us about the night Ron was poisoned," Hermione concluded. "So, Snape _had _to kill Dumbledore?"

"NO, IT'S A LIE!" Harry shouted. "I saw him do it, Hermione. He hated Dumbledore. I saw it in his eyes."

"Harry, if what was said in that memory is true, Snape had to kill Dumbledore or he would have dropped dead on the spot," Hermione told him.

"Then he should have died, not taken the coward's way out," Harry said with anger in his voice.

"Think about it, Harry. If Snape didn't kill Dumbledore he would have broken his Unbreakable Vow and died. Then what would have happened?" Hermione asked. "One of the other four Death Eaters would have done it and they probably would have killed Draco as well. All three would have ended up dead, maybe you too."

"He meant to do it, Hermione. Dumbledore was pleading for his life."

"Was he pleading for his life or for Snape's?" Hermione asked.

"WHAT?" Harry asked angrily.

"We all know that Dumbledore isn't afraid of death, Harry. He must have been pleading with Snape to do as he promised and save himself and Draco. That's why he held you until it was too late, Harry. He knew that Snape had to finish what Draco started."

"How can you defend that murderer?" he shouted at her.

Trying to stop a fight before it broke out, Ron suggested, "Maybe we should see the other memory?"

Harry and Hermione stop glaring at one another and look at Ron, who was standing beside the Pensieve.

Grudgingly Harry pulled the other bottle from his robe and join Ron. He then poured its contents into the Pensieve. He was still very angry when he plunged his face into the stone basin. He found himself inside the Headmaster's office. There, sitting at his desk, was Dumbledore.

Ron and Hermione quickly appeared.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, and Ronald, please take a seat," Dumbledore requested as he gestured to the three chairs in front of his desk. "Harry, please sit in the center with Hermione on your right. This will be easier if you're in the places I think you'll be."

Harry took the center seat with Hermione on his right and Ron to his left. Dumbledore was dressed in the same robes as the night of his death and looked just as Harry remembered. His eyes still twinkled with the joy of life. Harry knew there was no way he'd let Snape kill him on purpose.

"I think he made this just before I came to his office last time," Harry said to the others.

"If you're here, it means you have just witnessed my discussion with Professor Snape. As you already know, Professor Snape was bound by the Unbreakable Vow he made with Draco's mother. When he did this he had no idea what the Dark Lord had commanded Draco to do. If the circumstances are as I suspect, Professor Snape is now being sought as my murderer with Draco as his accomplice. I have known Draco as long as I've known you Harry. I know he doesn't have it in him to kill me or anyone else. It's fifteen years under his father's thumb that has made the boy the way he is."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair because he didn't like where this was leading.

"As for Professor Snape, I guarantee you that he was most disturbed at what I asked of him. He would have been more than happy to give his own life to save mine." Dumbledore then leaned forward to look right into Harry's eyes. "I realize what he was forced to do only deepens your distrust of him. But if Severus really wanted me dead, he would have had ample opportunity in the past to do so. Remember my accident with the ring, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, holding up his blacken hand. "I was mere moments away from death then. It was Professor Snape who fought very hard to save my life, and he has done so on more then one occasion. I'm telling you this once more from the grave: I trust Severus Snape completely. If you're to have any chance at defeating the Dark Lord, you will have to trust him as I do."

"Never," Harry grumbled.

"Unfortunately, what I've told you three about Professor Snape must remain a secret at all cost. You are to tell no one, which includes all members of the Order. It's with a heavy heart that I must tell you that we have a spy in our midst."

"It's Snape," Harry stated as if it should be clear to everyone.

"And no, Harry, it isn't Professor Snape," Dumbledore stressed. "He is not the spy. Well, he is a spy, just not for their side."

Harry was starting to wonder if Dumbledore was barmy. How could he still believe that Snape wasn't working for the Dark Lord?

"It's also important that you keep your knowledge of the Horcruxes to yourself. If the Dark Lord were to find out that you seek them, he would attack immediately. Only you, Hermione, Ron, and Professor Snape know they exist and it would best to keep it that way. I don't know if this spy is an Order member or someone close to us. But I know through Severus that Emmeline Vance and Amelia Bones' locations were betrayed to the Dark Lord by someone believed to be on our side. I'm afraid it will be up to you three to find the Dark Lord's Horcruxes and destroy them. You must start at once, Harry, as it may take you months or even years to find them all. You cannot return to Hogwarts until your task is done."

"I wasn't planning on coming back," Harry confirmed regretfully.

Dumbledore rose from his seat gradually. In this unguarded moment, the great wizard looked all of his one hundred and sixty plus years. He slowly made his way over to his Phoenix's perch. Fawkes cooed softly as Dumbledore ran the fingers of his undamaged hand through the bird's head feathers.

Dumbledore turned back to the three sitting teenagers and said, "Harry, I know you feel a great loss right now. Morn me if you must, but do not let my death stand in the way of what you have to do. I have lived longer than I deserve; I should have passed to the next life years ago. Around the time the Dark Lord murdered your parents I was just months away from death. Since I alone knew the whole prophecy, I went to my old friend Nicholas Flamel and procured enough of the Elixir of Life so that I would be able to tell you the prophecy myself, when you were old enough to understand. I knew Lord Voldemort would return one day and that you had to be prepared. I used the last of the elixir after my confrontation with Lord Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic a year ago. This is why I couldn't trade anyone's life for mine, you see, because the time of my death was upon me."

Dumbledore smiled at all three of them as he return to his seat behind his desk.

"I haven't regretted a single day of these extra years I have allowed myself. It has been one of the greatest pleasures of my life watching you grow into the extraordinary wizard that you have become, Harry. I feel the same about Miss Ganger and Mr. Weasley. You couldn't have better or more loyal friends if you searched the world over, Harry. Cherish them, and they will cherish you."

Harry was suddenly gripped an overwhelming sadness. It had finally hit him that this would be the last time he would see Dumbledore. This great man would be gone from his life forever.

"Voldemort has shattered his very soul. This gives him great strength, but also creates his greatest weakness. Your souls are pure and righteous. Together, you can prevail. The Dark Arts are only beneficial in this life, not the next. The three of you can wield a power no dark wizard can destroy. Your love for one another and all that is good in the world are your greatest weapons. Use them wisely."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and in a somber voice said, "Goodbye my children. Until we meet again."

The memory faded. Harry and the others looked at each other as they stood by the pensieve.

"He's really gone," Harry said in a low, broken voice as tears streamed down his face.

Hermione turned towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. Ron stood and then embraced both of them with his long arms. All three cried for their lost mentor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione took one last look around the Gryffindor common room as she waited by the portrait for the others. For six years this had been her home. Nearly eighteen now, Hermione had become a young adult witch in this place. She had been looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts. She was going to throw everything she had at getting the best N.E.W.T's possible. That was impossible now. The fight against the Dark Lord had once again changed her life, and not for the better. Before going with Harry to Privet Drive, she would have to explain to her parents that she wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts next year --and maybe never again.

She knew it was up to the three of them to save the wizarding and Muggle world from Voldemort. Finding the Horcruxes seemed like an impossible task. Hermione knew they would need help. The only other person who knew about them was Professor Snape. Even with Dumbledore's assurance that he was still on their side, Hermione found it very hard to trust the man. Could Harry be right? Was Snape able to fool the headmaster for years? Somehow Hermione doubted it. But that still didn't relieve her fears. In her truck was Harry's sixth year Potion's textbook. Hermione would use it to learn as much as she could about the Half Blood Prince. She had a gut feeling that Snape was a key part in defeating Voldemort. It wouldn't be easy convincing Harry of that.

"I think we're the last ones here," Ron surmised as he levitated his truck down the stairs. "All of Neville's stuff is gone."

"Everyone is probably in Hogsmeade already. The train leaves in twenty minutes. We had better hurry," Harry told Ron as he followed with his own trunk.

Hermione could tell that Harry was anxious to leave Hogwarts. She knew he loved this school, but now it held too many painful memories for him.

Ron looked back at the common room as he approached and sadly said, "I'm really going to miss this place."

"We all will," she agreed. Harry remained silent, but she knew he would miss this place more she or Ron would. It was the first real home he had ever known.

They made their way quickly through the castle to the main entrance hall. Hermione prayed that at least one carriage remained because it was a long walk to Hogsmeade station and they'd never make it in time. The echo of shouts and screams suddenly broke the silence.

"I didn't know. I had nothing to do with it," a young female voice screamed.

"Get her!" a voice shouted.

Hermione recognized Minister Scrimgeour's voice. Pansy Parkinson, wand in hand, ran full speed from the corridor that led to the dungeons. Right behind her were two ministry aurors. She had a terrified look on her face as she ran past, not even noticing the three Gryffindors. A third auror came through the main entrance doors to intercept her. Parkinson skidded to a stop as soon as she saw the auror in front of her.

"I'm innocent!" she screamed, then ran for the main staircase.

"_Stupefy_," the three aurors shouted. One of the hexes missed Parkinson but the other two hit her from both sides. She was lifted off the ground and crashed with a heavy thud against the wall.

Minister Scrimgeour limped out of the dungeon corridor. Behind him were Crabbe and Goyle with two aurors pointing wands at their backs.

"Someone pick up this rubbish," Scrimgeour said with disgust as he stood over Pansy's body. One of the aurors took hold of Pansy's arms and slung her over his shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she entered the school.

"This is official Ministry business, Headmistress," Scrimgeour answered. "This doesn't concern you."

"These are students of Hogwarts. Their welfare is my responsibility until they are safely home with their parents, Minister. You just can't barge in here and arrest them."

Hermione quickly moved to Professor McGonagall's side. Harry and Ron followed, to give their Head of House support if she needed it.

Scrimgeour removed a parchment scroll from his robe and handed it to Professor McGonagall. "This school and its students are no longer your concern. The board of governors has agreed to place Hogwarts under total ministry control. And these suspects are being detained for questioning, not arrested."

"Detained? Like Stan Shunpike? Do you have any evidence these three were involved in anything?" McGonagall asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"I have had enough of the students interviewed to know that these three have been thick as thieves with the Malfoy boy since their first day at Hogwarts. This one…" Scrimgeour angrily shouted as he grabbed Crabbe by the collar "...This one's father was one of the Death Eaters captured in the Ministry of Magic last year. He's locked up in St. Mungo's with an infant head on his shoulders. Goyle's father has been arrested eight times for trafficking in dark artifacts. And the trollop's mother runs a brothel in Knockturn alley. Merlin knows, who her real father is. Could be anyone of the Dark Lords minions?"

"So it's guilt by association, is it?" McGonagall asked with a stern look on her face. "If these are the tactics the Ministry has lowered itself to using, it's not surprising you're making no headway against the Dark Lord."

Scrimgeour puffed up his barrel chest and snorted at McGonagall. "If the Ministry wasn't being undermined by self-righteous wizards who think they know what is best for everyone else," Scrimgeour quickly gave Harry a hateful look before he continued, "maybe we would have a better hand on the situation. The Ministry is tired asking for cooperation just to have it tossed back in our faces."

"Cooperation, is that what you call it?" McGonagall snapped. "It seems to me that all you want is to use good wizard's names to help convince the wizarding public that the Ministry is doing something to stop the Dark Lord's reign of terror, which clearly it is not."

With hatred in his eyes, Scrimgeour took a step towards McGonagall and said, "From this point on, cooperation with the Ministry will not longer be optional. Anyone who doesn't show full support for the Ministry will be sanctioned. Anyone obstructing investigations or holding back information that would help in the war will be incarcerated, no matter what position they may hold or their public stature."

Hermione knew that last bit was meant for Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore hasn't been entombed an hour and already you're declaring martial law."

"Not marshal law, Professor, I'm just reigning in the harmful dissent," Scrimgeour said with a smug look on his face. "It's time the wizarding public knows who their real leaders are. Not some old fool who was killed by a man no one in their right mind should have trusted."

"Dumbledore was ten times the wizard you'll ever be, you one legged git!" Ron shouted at the minister.

Scrimgeour turned his attention from McGonagall to the fiery redhead. "A Weasley. I should have known. Your father is one of only a few in the Ministry who backed that senile, old wizard. His days are numbered, I can assure you. It would do you well to act more like your brother Percy."

"Percy is a complete Prat. The rest of my family and I will always back what Dumbledore stood for," Ron proudly stated.

Scrimgeour knelt down with a groan and picked up Parkinson's discarded wand. "You should be careful what you say, Mr. Weasley." Scrimgeour stood up, holding Pansy's wand in his big hand. "Potter no longer has his protector. You are no longer safe hiding behind his robes. You don't want to find yourself in the same position as these three wretches." With a loud snap, the minister broke the wand in half.

"Threatening children? Is that the best the Ministry can do?" asked McGonagall.

Scrimgeour dropped the two pieces of broken wand on the floor and looked at the Professor. With an unyielding expression he said, "Professor McGonagall, the Ministry no longer requires your services or presence at Hogwarts. Please vacate the castle by the end of the day."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT," Hermione screamed. "Without Professor McGonagall the school will be defenseless."

"Now that the ministry has complete control of this school, I can do whatever I believe is in the best interest of the students," the minister declared. "Starting next year all key position at this school will only be held by ministry personnel. All members of the staff will have to be approved by the Head Minster's office before they can return to their positions. I doubt Professor, or should I say _Madam _McGonagall, will fit into the new system."

"I suppose you already have someone in mind to replace me?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course. It's not an easy job running a school as important as Hogwarts. Someone with experience and unquestionable loyalty to the Ministry is required," Scrimgeour told them.

"Umbridge," Harry said coldly. Hermione could see the hatred in his green eyes. She was suddenly very happy with her decision to not return for her seventh year.

"Correct, Mr. Potter."

McGonagall let out a quick snort and said, "If you bring that woman back here you'll find it very difficult to convince any of the staff to return. Most of the students will probably transfer to other schools."

"They'll return -- if they know what's good for them," Scrimgeour warned.

"Come, children, I've heard about enough of this," McGonagall snapped as she headed for the main doors. "If you hurry, you can still catch the last carriage to Hogsmeade." Hermione and the others followed the ex-Headmistress out of the school.

At the bottom of the steps where the last carriage awaited them, McGonagall turned to them and said in a low voice, "Hogwarts will not be safe with the Ministry in control. I want each of you to promise me that you will not return next year."

"We have already decided not to," Hermione informed her.

McGonagall showed a rare smile and whispered, "You three are the best students I have had the pleasure to teach. Miss Granger, you're every Professor's dream." Hermione felt herself begin to blush. "I only wish I could have finished your lessons, but that is not to be. You all have so much more to learn, especially you, Harry."

"I will be all right, Professor. You and Dumbledore have already taught me so much," Harry told her. "I won't stop with what I know now. I will try to learn everything I can to help me fight Voldemort."

"You are going to find that very hard to do, Mr. Potter. The Ministry will try to keep you under control. They may even imprison you 'for your own safety'. It may not be safe for you to remain in Britain much longer."

"What are you saying, Professor?" he asked.

"Willowmia Warbucks has been appointed the new Headmistress of Durmstrang Institute. She is a very old friend of mine. I think it will be in your best interest to attend her school next year, Harry," McGonagall suggested.

"I can't, Professor. There are things I need to do here in Britain. I just can't abandon everyone when they need me the most."

"You will not be abandoning anyone, Mr. Potter. Durmstrang is a lot closer than you think," McGonagall said, giving him a knowing look. "There are people there that can help you with what you must do."

"But, I though only dark wizards went to Durmstrang?" Ron asked.

"Victor went to Durmstrang, Ron," Hermione told him.

"I know."

Hermione had the sudden urge to punch the ginger-headed prat.

"Mr. Weasley, its true Durmstrang does teach courses dealing directly with the Dark Arts. In that part of the world it is seen as prudent, which is precisely why Mr. Potter needs to go. He will have to learn a great deal more than our Defense Against the Dark Arts course teaches. There are plenty of Professors loyal to Dumbledore there. His death will not change that. They will help Mr. Potter prepare for his inevitable meeting with the Dark Lord. The Headmaster had planned to secretly allow some of them to tutor Harry next year. With the ministry in control of Hogwarts, Durmstrang is the safest place for him now."

"But I don't know anyone at that school," Harry told her.

"Not necessarily, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that I find myself in need of employment. I think D.I. can use a Transfiguration Professor of my standing," McGonagall said with another smile on her face.

Hogwarts' main doors opened and the auror carrying Parkinson came out. Scrimgeour, Crabbe, Goyle, and the other four aurors quickly followed him.

"Hurry children, you will miss the Express." McGonagall rushed them inside the carriage. "You can expect an invitation from Durmstrang at your Muggle home, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as she closed the carriage door.

As soon as the carriage began to move, Hermione looked through the small rear window at her beloved school and former Professor. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, wondering if she would ever see ether of them again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come...

Look for this story to continue under our writing team penname **EllieK's PinkCorsair** in the near future.


End file.
